Open Your Eyes
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Where's Sammy? What happened? the two questions at the forefront of Dean's mind...but he'll only get the answer to one.


**AN**: The idea for this fic popped into my head, I was part way through when I started questioning 'Why am I writing this?' my friend Jade was kind enough to encourage me. So here it is, I hope it's something you can enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Supernatural

**Open Your Eyes**

Dean felt blood run into his eyes, all he could hear was the roar of his own blood. The room was a blur around him, and all he could understand was pain. Trying to piece it together in his head Dean tried to remind himself of what had happened. At the heart of it all Dean knew he had to get back to his feet, they were in danger! More importantly Sam was in danger.

Pushing himself up on shaking limbs, Dean swiped a hand across his face trying to clear his vision of all the blood. "Sam..." he tried to call out, though it came as more of a slur, the name not traveling far from Dean's tongue.

His head was pounding felt like it was trying to split in two. Frustration fuelled his disoriented body, as Dean began to desperately search for Sam. He called for his brother again; voice a little stronger carrying further. But still there was no response.

Dean began to feel panic surge through him. Fear gripped his heart as Dean fought to remember what had happened before he blacked out. But all that was coming to the hunter was pain.. His eyes shot in and out of focus as Dean stumbled around the warehouse. For the life of him Dean couldn't remember why they'd come here.

"Sam!" he shouted the volume causing his head to pound harder, but there was no sign of his brother. He'd always kept an eye on Sam since the day his mother had died. How could he have lost sight of him now?

_"Dean!"_

The sound of his name broke through, and had Dean turning one way and then another. But all he saw was the empty warehouse spinning around him, "Sammy?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

_"Dean, c'mon open your eyes!"_

He heard Sam's voice more clearly like his brother was right beside him, "They are open," he muttered back words continuing to slur together.

_"No they're not,"_

Dean blinked several times in frustration, trying to prove his point to his invisible brother. Each time he reopened them however they became less and less clear. It was becoming harder to open them each time, as his blood seemed to form a sticky seal over them.

It took Dean several moments to finally reopen his eyes only to see nothing but a watery reddish blur. Despite that he could just make out a figure kneeling next to him. Dean knew immediately that it was Sam who had one hand pressed tightly against Dean's forehead, where renewed pain began to flare. There was another hand resting on the center of his chest.

"Where'd you go?" he asked totally confused fixing his eyes directly on Sam's face as he waited for them to clear.

"Nowhere," Sam responded immediately keeping his voice low, "I've been here for the past two minutes trying to bring you around."

Dean's eyes had cleared some, and he could make out the concerned look on his brother's face, "What happened?"

"What can you remember?"

The older Winchester thought about it for a minute though it made his brain hurt to do it. "Waking, you vanishing...and waking again..." despite his best efforts Dean just couldn't seem to push beyond that.

Sam's hand pressed down harder on Dean's forehead and he sharply sucked in a breath, "You got hit in the head with a poll," Sam informed.

"I didn't walk into it did I?" Dean asked dryly not even wanting to consider how bad that would be.

A smile touched Sam's face, "No, probably would have done yourself less damage if you had."

In the brief silence Dean heard the distant sound of sirens causing his body to snap into action. They couldn't risk being arrested by the cops. Reflexes sent his body bolting into a sitting position, or would have if Sam's hands hadn't easily held him down.

"Relax Dean, just an ambulance," Sam informed continuing to hold Dean in place.

"I'm alright," Dean defended, "Thick skull remember?"

"I don't care if you have a skull made of concrete," his brother responded seriously, "You're still going to the hospital so we can get you checked out."

Dean felt a faint wave of that panic flash through him again, "We can't take the risk, besides what did you tell them?"

Sam smirked down at his brother, "I told them you ran into the poll."

The older hunter stared at his brother completely un-amused, "Thanks, seriously though, what happened?"

"I'll tell you once I'm sure you'll remember," Sam told him even as the ambulance pulled to a stop. In the distance Dean could hear the door open and close, and the medics came into the building.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
